The following prior art is believed to be the current status of the art:
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2011/00104470 A1 describes a USB device for connecting to a host computer and allowing a user thereof to connect to a manufacturer's website for obtaining details of a product of sale.
WO 2004/093149 describes a USB device including a memory for storing an autorun functionality. The USB devices is interrogated by a host computer and following a successful handshake between the USB and the computer, the autorun firmware on the USB informs the host computer of the presence of an autorun executable file and provides the host with the file. The host executes the autorun executable file to provide the autorun functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,677 describes a dual interface memory card with a memory unit and a micro-control unit connected to the memory unit. The micro-control unit includes: a USB interface for connecting to a computer whereby the computer is able to read data from and write data to the memory unit, and a host interface for connecting to an electronic product which has the memory card installed therein such that data output from the electronic product can be stored in the memory unit.
WO2005/043588 describes a portable electronic device may be configured to present information identifying a coupon or rebate offer concerning a product or service in a machine-readable format at a point of sale.
Thus, there is an unmet requirement for a data transfer system for accessing and checking item data stored in an item storage unit associated with an item by means of a driverless data transfer device.